


Jim and Bones Sketches

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen, Sketches, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very quick doodle that I did of Jim and Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim and Bones Sketches

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=152zvqq)


End file.
